


nothing i do can catch your eye

by aly_raena



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bridgerton (TV) Fusion, Angst, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_raena/pseuds/aly_raena
Summary: "brett," the queen calls worriedly, handing over the latest copy of lady whistledown's papers. "miss edwina chen... she's engaged."the prince frowns. "but i have not proposed yet, mother!""i'm afraid not to you, dear. she's with theduke."in which courtship is never a guarantee.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	nothing i do can catch your eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ungung40urs1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungung40urs1/gifts).



> for the [angst prompt](https://twitter.com/ungung40urs1/status/1356177754031443970?s=20) of bris, if this even fits.
> 
> title taken from rwby's [dream come true](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=If1jeIstbJs)
> 
> and as always, beta'd by [bella](https://twitter.com/pusitviolin) and yun ([ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuneepreludee/pseuds/yuneepreludee) | [twt](https://twitter.com/brebblebub)), ily you two

The Crown Prince Brett Yang barely refrains from rocking on his heels like he used to do when he was younger, nervous from the echo of distant footsteps outside the room. Every step makes his heart beat faster, his breathing quicker. It is only because of his strict upbringing that none of his internal conflict is apparent. Instead, people would only see a blank expression, a careless (but still graceful, he did practice that in front of a mirror) sort of slouch, and the undeniable air of royalty. 

Well, he hopes that they’d see that. Otherwise—

The door swings open, and with it Lady Edwina Chen hurries in, bunching her skirt in her fists to not trip over the hem, keeping a brisk pace until she stops, a mere meter away from him. The door shuts quickly behind her, leaving both of them in the Chen Manor’s receiving room, alone except for the single guard in the corner to act as chaperone, his back facing them to give them privacy. 

Brett has acknowledged long ago that the lady is exquisite in all of her gowns; however, he finds her more beautiful this way, the simple day dress she dons a contrast to her usual showy pieces. She resembles an old painting in the palace, one of the mythical creatures that was believed to have walked the Earth before them, ethereal even as she chews on her lip, the habit she has never learned to break. Not with him, that is.

She raises her head and meets his steadfast gaze for just a moment, then lowers herself in a graceful curtsy. “Your Highness,” she breathes, keeping her head tilted down respectfully. Brett stalls for a few seconds just to admire her, then catches her elbow in a gentle grip and brings her out of her curtsy, supporting her until she stands tall again. He notes that she is averting her gaze, preferring to stare at the windows behind him. He reluctantly lets go, steps back once and clasps his hands behind his back. 

“I have heard that you are engaged,” he says softly, when the silence becomes unbearable. They’re both well-trained enough to control their emotions with a will of iron, but Brett likes to think he knows her better than anyone else at this point, when he sees the momentary flash of guilt and pain in those honeyed eyes as she glances up in shock. “Ah, so it was true,” he sighs. “I rather thought it was only a rumor.”

She draws a shallow breath, a subtle sound, before whispering. “I am sorry, Your Highness.” She lowers her eyes to the ground. “I am truly sorry.”

Brett shakes his head, part dismissal, part self-deprecation. Turns out she still surprises him, and he should’ve been expecting that. He tugs a corner of his lips in mild amusement at himself, but also to mock Edwina in his next words. “Did I misunderstand, then? Your intentions?” There’s a hint of a flinch that she’s unable to hide, and the smirk slides right down his face. 

“They were not the same as mine,” he speaks the damning truth. “Instead…” he trails off. 

“The Duke,” continues the prince when the silence once again hangs heavy. He offers her another smile, this one with a hint of sadness he allows her to see. A show of trust. After all, she was the only one who made him fall, the only one who stole his heart. He’d let her have it, see it, even if she shatters it just by admitting she loves another. 

He closes his eyes for a brief moment. “You know I love you, Miss Chen,” he confesses, closing the distance between them and taking her gloveless hands in his. Brett of House Yang never does things halfway, and he isn’t going to start now. He has to at least _try_ , one last time. “Marry me, and I will make you Princess, then Queen. Marry me, and I will provide you whatever you could possibly want, and more. Marry me, and know that you will never be unloved for the rest of your life.” 

“I am not unloved now, Your Highness.” The lady corrects, for once holding the prince’s stare. “And I have no need for your proposals, not when I do not want to be Queen, or Princess. I am marrying a Duke, and his Duchess I will be.” 

“You would not reconsider?” Brett pleads. She squares her jaw in defiance, and then Brett is a boy again, forced to be speechless by a young heiress staring him down, liquid fire in her eyes, lips pursed and prepared to rain down hell, disregardful of his title. Brett shuts his eyes, kisses both the back of her hands blindly, and returns them to her side. 

He steps closer yet again, and in lieu of a proper goodbye, presses his lips to her temple. Then he blinks, visibly collects himself, and dons his impassive mask, nodding to her. “Then, I congratulate you on your engagement to the Duke, Lady Edwina Chen. I am sure it will be a very happy union; I know you will not settle for anything less.” 

He walks towards the door, refusing to watch her curtsy yet painfully aware of it, and stops short before opening the door. “The wedding is in three days, I hear. Do forgive me if I cannot attend; I am feeling quite under the weather. Nevertheless, Lady Edwina Chen, our future Duchess, I wish you and your betrothed all the best.”

He shoulders the door open, however unlike him it is, and never looks back. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really familiar with the titles and all that, so pls forgive any inaccuracies
> 
> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/aly_raena)!


End file.
